Dumbing of Age
Dumbing of Age is the fifth webcomic created by David Willis, and the first to be set outside of the Walkyverse continuity. Essentially a reboot, it features all of the major players of Walkyverse as they make their way through college, "minus fifteen years of baggage" and the fantastical/sci-fi elements seen in previous comics. http://www.dumbingofage.com/about/ It currently runs seven days a week. In addition to the strip's website, it is also available through the Comic Chameleon mobile app operating on the Android and iOS platforms. Characters *Joyce Brown - Home schooled and deeply religious, Joyce has to learn how to balance her faith with the hard realities of college life. *Sarah Clinton - Joyce's sarcastic, bitter roomie. *Jennifer "Billie" Billingsworth - High school overlord turned hard-drinking college nobody. *David "Walky" Walkerton - Highly intelligent manchild. *Sal Walkerton - Walky's sister. Rebel with a pretty damned good cause. *Dorothy Keener - Overachieving Presidential hopeful. *Danny Wilcox - Hapless, but well-meaning. *Joe Rosenthal - Look out, ladies! *Mike Warner - Even in this continuity, he's still an asshole. *Ruth "Ruthless" Lessick - Vicious RA with an unexpectedly angsty side. *Ethan Siegal - A Jewish toy nerd trying to squeeze himself back into the closet. *Amber O'Malley, AKA Amazi-Girl - Social recluse by day, crime-fighter by night. *Dina Saruyama - Loves dinosaurs. Continues to be baffled by humans. *Roz DeSanto - The campus pro-sex crusader. *Carla Rutten - Also an asshole, just in a different way. *Jacob Williams - Object of lust for both Ethan and Sarah. *Jason Chesterfield - Put-upon TA of British extraction. *Marcie Diaz - Sal's skate-or-die sidekick. Rocks the ASL. *Malaya Eugenio - A pain in the ass. Hangs out with Sal's gang, somehow. *Becky MacIntyre - Joyce's best buddy. *Daisy Conrad - Edits the student newspaper. Probably Definitely needs a girlfriend. *Leslie Bean - Gender Studies teacher and general source of wisdom. *Blaine O'Malley - Master of parental villainy. Supporting Cast *Agatha *Alex *Alice *Anthony "Tony" McHenry Jr. *Arnold *Asma *Beef *Bryan *Buckets of Blood Guy *Carl *Carol Brown *Chanise, AKA "Chan" *Charlotte, AKA "Char" *Charles Walkerton *Conquest *Dana *Deborah Keener *Dean Anthony McHenry *Dr. Richard Rosenthal *Duncan *Falyn Snow *Faz *Galasso *George Warner *Grace *Hank Brown *Harriet Warner *Haruka Saruyama *Howard Lessick *Jeremiah Keener *Jim *Jocelyne (Joshua) Brown *Kaitlin *Ken *Linda Walkerton *Mandy *Mary *Naomi Siegal *Pamela Galasso *Penny *Professor Alan Rees *Rachel *(Other) Rachel *Raidah *Randal Wilcox *Reno Snow *Riley DeSanto *Robin DeSanto *Ron *Rose *Ryan *Ryou Saruyama *Sharon Wilcox *Stacy O'Malley *Sierra Snow *Saul Siegal Storylines For more detail on individual plots, see the Dumbing of Age storylines page. Patreon Dumbing of Age ''is currently supported via Patreon. Backers gain access to a number of special bonuses, including: * Early access to strips, typically 24 hours ahead of posting * Two exclusive bonus strips a month, one of which features a character voted on by backers * An exclusive monthly wallpaper * Access to the entirety of Joyce and Walky! Print Collections Four print collections have been released to date. *'Book 1: This Campus is a Friggin' Escher Print''' - September 2010 to October 2011 (Purchase) *'Book 2: I Beg You, Don't Cast Your Body Into The Cragged Shame Pits of The Lustwolves' - October 2011 to November 2012 (Purchase) *'Book 3: Your Stupid Overconfidence is Nostalgic' - November 2012 to October 2013 (Purchase) *'Book 4: Amazi-Girl Is Always Prepared for Anything' - October 2013 to September 2014 (Purchase) *'Book 5: Hey, Guess What, I'm a Lesbian '- September 2014 to August 2015 These collections have also been released through Comixology. Dumbing of Age Pornographiques In 2014, David Willis began releasing X-rated - and canon! - Dumbing of Age comics featuring various established couples through adult comics portal Slipshine. To date, five "Pornographiques" have been published, with more planned for the near future: *'Dorothy and Walky Perform a Sex' (Dorothy/Walky, natch) * Mask or No Mask? '(Amber/Danny) *'Finally (Billie/Ruth) *'Head of the Class' (Jason/Sal) *'Tales of Sinterest' (Dorothy/Walky, Roz/Joe, Bryan/Sayid, AND Billie/Ruth anthology style) Accessing these comics requires a Slipshine subscription. Merchandise Other Dumbing of Age merchandise, including prints and shirts, can be purchased through the DoA/Shortpacked! Big Cartel store. References Category:Comics